seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The battle of Water 7 part 15
Rangton and Grant walked down the city's road, with the full moon gleaming down on them. Grant was right behind Rangton, and was staring straight at the back of his head, wondering how to snap it. Or maybe cut it off. Or maybe something more fun then those. Rangton ignored all the obvious signs that Grant was going to kill him if he failed to get to the hotel, but he only smirked. He knew exactly what to do. Even if he had no idea where the hotel was. He had a plan for this. It came to him when he was thinking about just plain barfing on Grant and making a run for it. He has to do his best to survive what he was about to do. It he messes up, he is dead. Grant, took another step, and felt his foot was stuck. Rangton smirked, and instantly sped behind himself. Throwing glue at Grant, and covering his entire body. Grant was covered in glue, and Rangton sprinted as far away as he could. Rangton turned around, and made a funny face. "Try next time shorty! Maybe I'll let you even have an autograph of me!" Rangton runs off, and Grant rips the glue off him. He chases after Rangton, and is instantly stopped. He notices glue is covering the road, and he snarls. He rips the glue off, and he jumps. "GEPPO!" Grant jumps through the sky, and notices two trails. One has glue, and he stops, jumping in place. He smirks, and thinks about it. Rangton could have marked one path, and gone the other. Or he could have tried to go through the obvious way. It should be easy. He'll go down the glue path, and if it stops, head towards the other. Grant does so, and is out of sight. Rangton jumps out a trash can, and runs the opposite direction. Sometimes, to escape from trash, one must become trash. - Rangton, at the beach, heading towards the ship, and was drinking a milkshake and was reading a health magazine. The moon was full, and he was under the beam. "Okay, so let me get this straight... I'm the perfect kind of guy for women over the age of 60. Hmm. You learn something new every day." Rangton leaps across, and is on the ship. Rangton sips his milkshake, and notices Tack was on a barrel, eating a meatloaf. "Hey Tack. How'd you get free?" "Oh, I got out when the two started drinking. You?" "Easy. I tricked him in a perfect showcase of my intellect." "Really?" "Of course. Don't you know who I am? I'm the king of smooth! I'm the Alpha dog. I'm a man's man. I'm Rangton, and don't you forget it!" Rangton strikes a cool pose, and sips his milkshake. - Everyone is at the dinner table, with Rangton drinking from a flask. "So kids, what happened today? Give me all the details, because my day was spent trying to prevent Tack from eating everything and more." "It's true!" "Okay, who wants to go first?" Christie raised her hand, and gently stroked her hammer. "I had a great time with Freya, and I got a really cool hammer! With it, I hope all evil and Justice bewares me!" "Ahh, girl and hammer. Tale as old as time. Freya, did you enjoy your trip with Christie?" Freya grumbles, but nods. Ness raises his arm, and Rangton points at him. Ness jumps on the table, and takes his shirt off. "Anyone notice anything?" Everyone stare at Ness, and are unsure. Malk is the only one who knows, and he groans, hiding his face. Ness points his finger up, and shakes his body. "I have... BECOME A MAN!" Taka looks shocked, and bows to Ness. "My god... Congratulations! You are a man's man!" Ness nods, and starts to flex, with Zozo grabbing a bag full of money. "Well Rangton... All I have to say is... WE'RE RICH!" Zozo starts to throw the money at Rangton, and Rangton grins. "Congratulations! You have become a productive member of society! Now, feed my drinking habits!" The two laugh, with Rangton stopping himself, and slapping the table. "I forgot! Guys... Tomorrow, first thing, we beat up the marines. I didn't want to get into a fight, but we have too. All of us have to work together, If we're to defeat Masatoshi and the Spectacular 6. Thankfully, we aren't alone. Nathan and Todo aren't super weak, so we should have some back up. Well guys, rest up. Tomorrow, we dine in marine hell! Huzzah!" The rest of the group huzzahs, and Taka and Ness fall asleep. - Nathan and Todo are both at Nathan's room playing cards. Todo, smirks, and small his cards on the table. "Goldfish!" "Dang it." Nathan slams his face on the table, with Todo taking a potato chip and eating it. Nathan sits back up, and takes his shirt off. "Uggh, I'm sweating. Are you?" Todo stares at Nathan, and shakes his head. Nathan sits back down, and notices that Todo is staring at him. "Todo?" Todo is still staring, but he closes his jaw. "S...sorry, I just saw... Abs. Sorry, let's go back to playing." "Wait... That's why you asked to play!" "What?!" "You did all this... Not because you like me. Because you LIKE me." "What? Noooooooooooooooooo.... Yes. I do." "Oh. Sorry, but I'm not into that." Todo looks away, and nods. He looks sad, but tries to smile. "I guessed. But... We can still be friends?" "Of course." "With benefits!" "No." "Hey, let a guy try." The two laugh, with Fisk and Catalina behind the door, and Fisk snaps his finger. "Dang it. He found out." "Yep. Pay up." "I swore he would never guess." "I told you, he's not as stupid as you and I think." - Vance begins to sit up, and notices that everyone is still sleeping. He gets up, and sets a blanket down on each and every single one of them. He walks out of the door, and walks to the town, to find a cigarette. A good potato makes him want to smoke. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Battle of Water 7 Arc